


Cleopatra and Antony 5.2.283

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabbles, Fucking over of canon, Gen, Kind of Stockholm Syndrome, M/M, Romance, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: A series of shorts and drabbles about Alex O'Connell (aged between 16-mid to late twenties) and the ancient Egyptian Priest Imhotep. Imhotep's fallen for the youngest O'Connell, and he'll prove to Alex that the Englishman wants him too.





	1. Prompts 1-5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pakeha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeha/gifts).



1.Love

Alex wasn’t sure if he would define his and Imhotep’s relationship as being loving. After all, the first thing Imhotep did was kidnap him from his parents and uncle- and the strange Arab he really didn’t know. Could love stem from kidnapping? If Alex ever bothered to find a therapist they would probably tell him no. That this was just Stockholm Syndrome, nothing more. But then, sometimes at the very end of the night when Imhotep would smile at him. That smile just did something to the Englishman. Something that kept Alex tied to Imhotep and his bed. 

2.Truth be Told

Truth be told, Imhotep hadn’t expected to fall for the O’Connell boy. After Anck-Su-Namun betrayed him Imhotep had been planning to let himself fall into the Underworld. Instead, the young blonde he’d kidnapped and taken halfway across the world had bolted through the crumbling temple to grab his wrists.

“Come on! I know you’re stronger than this!” Alexander had grunted, his face scrunched up with stress. His small form, which had more of his Mother’s smallness then his Father’s muscle, struggled visibly to keep Imhotep from falling. 

“Alexander,” the long dead Priest murmured “I apologize for all I’ve done to harm you.” 

Before anyone could come to Alex’s aid, Imhotep smiled at his young charge. 

His treasure, if only they had more time. If only Imhotep hadn’t been so focused on what he wanted when the Gods had gifted him with a treasure beyond measure.

3.Wait, What?

Alex really couldn’t blame the disbelieving look on the other’s face. Really, who wouldn’t? Alex had just told him he was actually a long dead Ancient Egyptian Priest who had godly given cosmic powers. That being said, of course Alex really couldn’t explain how Imhotep could be reborn when he’d only died a handful of years ago- again. 

“Mr. O’Connell, you do realize you sound like a madman?”

Alex groaned, running a hand through his blonde hair. He really needed to cut his hair soon. How did he even explain this?

He just knew the man was Imhotep, no one looked at Alex like that. No one spoke Ancient Egyptian like him. 

At one point, Alex even considered calling his parents to talk to Mr.Bey- the name that Imhotep had now. Which was just a little bit funny considering Uncle Jonathon’s ‘special’ friend Ardeth Bey. 

Instead, Alex decided that if Imhotep didn’t remember maybe it was for the best. Wouldn’t the world be safer without a thousand +year mummy hell bent on world domination? He was going to tell Imhotep that he was leaving- headed to China for new adventures. When he’d arrived at Mr.Bey’s residence, a group of red-dressed men were barging through every door. It was the same group of priests that haunted Alex’s young adulthood.

They had somehow gotten Mr.Bey tied down, a ring of candles and incense burning as they chanted. The book of the Dead not far from the man Alex assumed was the head Priest

Utilizing the training from both his parents, Alex began to fight them off but it was too late. 

A dark shadow that rose from somewhere Alex knew not, it swarmed around them all before slamming downward into Imhotep.

Alex was tackled by the priest’s followers. There were just one too many for the young Adventurer to fight off. Three of them- one of them looking suspiciously similar to the one who had watched him as a young teen- forced Alex to kneel in front of Imhotep who was unsteadily rising to his feet.   
“My Lord-!” the Head Priest greeted in Ancient Egyptian. Imhotep looked at him, barley hidden contempt on his face before he looked away at Alex. 

“Why are you treating my consort so poorly?” His voice was leveled, Alex knew without a doubt the man-mummy?- was holding back a tidal wave of anger.   
Immediately the three holding Alex down released him. Two of them pulled Alex to his feet, the young blonde pulling out of their grip with a glare.   
He looked back at Imhotep, “Do you remember me, now?”

The once-mummy stepped forward, their eyes locked.   
When Alexander was younger, the look of Imhotep would have frightened him terribly. Now? He felt something terrible and beautiful all at once. 

One of Imhotep’s hands rose to gently cup Alex’s face.  
“How could I ever forget you, my treasure?”

4.Want

For thousands of years as he was forced to live an undeath in his Sarcophagus all Imhotep wanted was his revenge and his love: Anck-Su-Namun. Now? Now as he gazed down at the slumbering teenager Imhotep had to admit things had changed. The way the light of the setting sun shone against Alexander’s hair made it look like molten gold. Under closed lids, his eyes darted around from his dreams. They had stopped to make camp for the night, he and the other’s sleeping under the stairs at Alex’s insistence. The once-Mummy had seen the look in his follower’s eyes that they felt cramped by the train too so he had acquiesced to the young man’s request. After eating, the young man had essentially fallen asleep by the fire. It was odd, how certain he was that his Father would save him. How loyal the boy was. Watching Alexander sleep, the subtle rise and fall of his chest he wondered what it would be look to have a lover that loyal to him. This new reincarnation of his old lover was different. She would stray, of that Imhotep had no doubt. 

But the fire in this boy, the loyalty? He would be a perfect companion for Imhotep. Looking up at the stars, still so very visible despite the destruction men had rained on the Earth, the Priest came to a decision. 

In three days, they would reach the Oasis of the Scorpion King. When that happened, when he gained the powers of Anubis with his own Imhotep would rid himself of the deceitful reincarnation. Then, once the world was Imhotep’s he would focus on gaining the heart of his young prize. 

5.Name

No one called him Alexander. Everyone just called him Alex. It was like his Mom-no one called her Evelyn, they all called her Evy. Or Mrs. O’Connell. Alex didn’t like being called Alexander, it made him feel old. Not to mention, it just sounded wrong. It was like he was someone out of one of the digs his Mother had taken him too. 

Then he’d gotten kidnapped. It hadn’t taken long for Alex to get sick of being called ‘Little One’ by Imhotep. He’d finally snapped after the first day of traveling. 

“My name is Alex-not little one!”   
The followers as looked at the teen like he was insane for speaking so disrespectfully to their Lord. 

Imhotep simply smirked “Well, Alexander I do apologize.” His voice dripping with sarcasm.   
Alex had groaned, dropping his head against the wall in temporary defeat.


	2. Prompts 6-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and fluff from Alex and Imhotep.

6.Date

“Do you know what today is, my little one?” Imhotep pressed a kissed to Alex’s cheek. Alexander smiled through the foggy haze of post-sleep. He rolled over onto his side to face his lover. Returning his lover’s kiss, Alex loved how easily he fit with Imhotep. It was stupid and cliché but they were like puzzle pieces that meant to be together. 

“It’s the anniversary of the day we got together.” The young blonde replied. He felt his Egyptian lover pull away to nuzzle his nose against Alex’s who returned the action.

“Three years,” Imhotep murmured, pulling away so the two were laying in bed together.  
“And the rest of the eternity if you have anything to say about it.” Alex added cheekily earning a slight chuckle from his elder lover.  
“The world has bowed on its knees to me, soon so will the Gods.”

 

7.Age

There were a lot of things that Rick O’Connell didn’t like about his son’s partner. He didn’t like that Imhotep had kidnapped Evy and tried to kill her. Or that Imhotep had tried to kill his Brother-in-law Jonathan. He didn’t like that the man-mummy had tried to take over the world twice. Twice for god’s sake! Or that the man-mummy was proof of everything that Rick didn’t particularly like to acknowledge despite his own Medjai connection. 

He didn’t mind that his son was gay, or bi or whatever. Alex could be with whoever made him happy, but did it have to be that monster Imhotep? 

Then again, Rick thought as he stood in the doorway to the living room where he saw Alex curling up with Imhotep convincing him to try Hot Chocolate Imhotep had been unbearably loyal to Anck-Su-Namun. If he had risked life and limb to be with her, and broke the rules of life and death just to be with her. 

Well, Rick thought with a smile, who knows what he would do for Alex?

 

8.Jealously

Imhotep could never bare to see Alexander interacting with anyone else for long. Even though he reasonably knew he couldn’t keep Alex only to himself, it still created a seed of anger that Imhotep had to keep from growing. 

If he could, Imhotep would keep Alexander to their rooms. Specifically, to their bed, with a golden collar to tie him down. Let his treasure relax and lay on satin pillows and silks. The wind wafting through their large chambers windows. He would worship Alexander like a God- so would all the people of their Kingdoms. 

He’d only give his treasure the best things to wear, gold and silver. Gems and coral from the deepest recesses of the Earth. Only silks for the few times he’d let Alex out of their chambers. 

If only Alex could be only his to see, to be around, to be worshipped by. If only it didn’t break his treasure. 

 

9.Anger

“What are you doing?” Alexander hissed, his eyes slits. 

“Trying to send this monster back into hell, Alex!” His Father grunted in reply, continuing his attack on Imhotep. His Egyptian Lover continued to only fend off and defend himself from Rick’s attack. 

Alex’s mother, Evy probably wasn’t too far off. The book of Life likely with her, open and ready to send Imhotep back into the Underworld.

“You fool!” Imhotep roared when the Osiris Staff from decades ago stabbed his arm earning a startled angry scream from Alex. He was finally able to struggle out of Jonathon’s grasp- surprisingly Adrath wasn’t here but he was likely on his way. 

Rick O’Connell had the staff raised above Imhotep who was struggling to stand. There had to be something about the staff that was poisoning the Ancient Priest. 

Before the western Medjai could end the Mummy for the third time, Alexander ran to shield his lover from his Father’s wrath. 

“Stop!” 

Rick hesitated, confusion dancing over his features. Jonathon yelling behind him for Alex to move.

“This is who I was telling you about! The guy from your past who’d changed?” 

Realization came over the adventurer’s face like the rising sun in the Desert. 

“Oh, for Fuck’s sake.”

 

10.Mine

“You’ll never take this off, my pet.” Imhotep murmured, fingering the thick golden collar around Alex’s neck. Alex frowned at the older man, the chain connected to his collar was wrapped around Imhotep’s hand. Everything shone in the golden Egyptian Sun. 

“I think I’ll keep you here,” the Priest murmured, pulling the chained teenager closer to him. After so long of being with forced to only be in the company of Imhotep, Alex was slowly breaking. How could he not?

The blonde settled atop his Master’s lap. His legs jingled with the bangles on his ankles, gemstones adding onto the weight. He’d struggled with the heavy jewelry Imhotep made him wear constantly- but now it was familiar. His collar was almost even becoming a weird kind of security blanket. He wouldn’t know what he would do without his Master’s touch. 

Strong hands rested on his narrow hips, the soft silk dress he wore hitched upward above Imhotep’s hands. 

“I love you, my little one.”

“I love you too, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really feeling this ship right now. Note that these don't all necessarily take place in the same AU, but they can. Do what you want.


	3. 11-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 11 through 15

11\. Letter  
It was rather remarkable, Imhotep thought, how literate the boy was in hieroglyphs. Based on what he saw in modern day Cairo, hieroglyphs were not used at all anymore. 

So, when the boy made it clear he was just as skilled in writing and reading the ancient letters as he was in English, the mummy couldn’t help but be impressed. 

Alexander’s mind was fascinating, he would have made an excellent priest.   
Well, the elder man thought, they had the rest of eternity, didn’t they? 

 

12\. Waste  
One issue Alex and Imhotep had when they began to live together was their cleaning habits. Due to his ever-constant traveling as a child, and being surrounded by the orderly museum workers, he liked everything to be clean. Every in its place and all that. There was no room for waste. While Imhotep was of a different mind. In his time living as a priest and in the palace, there were always trinkets and baubles given to him by fellow priests, visiting dignitaries, and the like. Not to mention, the mummy had, to be blunt, a gross excess of gold to spend. If he saw something he liked, he bought it. Alexander may enjoy seeing it in a store but he wouldn’t buy anything without a genuine and needed use. 

Eventually, they would find a healthy balance. 

Eventually. 

 

13\. Skinny  
As a child, before the head Priest took him in to be his apprentice, Imhotep had been quite the thief. He hadn’t enjoyed thieving and causing chaos in the marketplace, but he also didn’t like starving. By the time his master took him in, Imhotep had been a gangly youth. Skinny enough to where his ribs popped out. 

Imhotep could easily recall how unpleasant the feeling of ever-constant hunger was. 

When he came upon the latest prisoner some of his men had brought to him, his longish blonde hair scattered with dirt and blood, his thin body barley even skin and bones, the Priest immediately decided to save the boy. 

Propping up the boy’s head to get a proper look at his face, Imhotep couldn’t express the shot of pleasure that flowed through him when he saw the prisoner was the youngest O’Connell. 

Alexander was his, once again. 

 

14\. Sunrise  
He could feel Alexander smile against him. The two of them had fallen asleep after spending the day in the Oasis. It was rather cute how Alex took to swimming. Sure, Imhotep knew the boy hailed partially from an island but it was still odd to see. 

After swimming, Alexander had dragged him to a shaded area where one of their servants had placed a reddish silk blanket. They’d laid down and Alexander had fallen asleep within moments. The blonde’s head resting on Imhotep’s chest. 

The mummy had wanted to stay awake, to watch his young lover sleep- looking relaxed for the first time in months. But the comfort of being with Alex, and the pleasant coolness of the shade lulled them both into Morpheus’ realm. 

 

15\. A Chance meeting  
“Let go of me!” The blonde growled, twisting in his captors’ grasp. There were three men holding Alexander, one on each arm and one behind him. 

The one behind Alex hit his head. A flat object slamming against his skull, causing a ringing like pain. 

Immediately, Alex fell limp in the soldiers’ grasp. They dragged him forward to where their leader waited. 

Imhotep had waited long enough for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more of this! Don't know where they came from considering I haven't looked at anything Mummy related in like forever. IDK don't look a gift-horse in the mouth I guess.


	4. Prompts 16-20

16.Dance

The mummy didn’t know when Alexander had been taught to belly dance. Or how the male form could look so much like a female’s. Though, Alexander had always been more on the lithe side. Small, like his mother Nefertiri- or Evelyn as she was called in this life. 

But, by all the Gods, no one – not Anch-su-namun nor any dancer in the Court moved like Alex did now before him. 

For a moment, he wondered if anyone could- if Alex was even as enticing as Imhotep thought or if just by being Alexander was enough to make Imhotep half mad with desire. 

Either way, both of them would be having a very long night. 

 

17.Treat

The treat was a picture. One Alexander hadn’t seen in a very long time. It had been taken about a year or so before he’d been born and only a few after his parents had met. When they’d been happy. 

They hadn’t had a big wedding, just them and Jonathan to serve as witness. Supposedly, according to Jonathan they had done it more in the style of a classical Egyptian wedding then a Christian one. 

Alex wouldn’t have been surprised. 

His mother had looked so beautiful, in a simple white dress, the only bit of finery some lace around her shoulders. His Father had actually worn a suit for one of the few times in his life, a bright red bowtie just grey in the picture. Alex only knew it was red because after everything fell apart, his Master had packed up all of his parents’ things and when Alex felt the need to as a teenager he’d looked through it. 

“Does this please you, beloved?” Imhotep pressed a kiss to his love’s golden blonde hair. 

“Yes,” The young man- young for much longer than anyone really has the right to be- turned back towards his love and his master. “Thank you.”

 

18.Sand

“We are never having sex in the sand again-ever.”

“Alexander-“ Imhotep began. 

Alexander turned towards the once-Mummy, pointing at him like his very glance was the evil eye incarnate. 

“Very well.”

 

18.Salt

Alex couldn’t stop the moan which escaped from his mouth. He wasn’t entirely sure what’d he’d just put into his mouth- some kind of pastry with meat inside. 

“You like it, then?” 

Alex nodded, leaning back against Imhotep who had arm wrapped over Alex’s shoulders, the boy practically on his lap. 

The past several months, as they traversed Egypt the food had consisted of salted dry meats and dried fruits. This? By the gods, it could have been poisoned but Alex would still eat it. 

 

19.Clip

It was beautiful. The clip was made of some darkened glass- maybe obsidian? Alex couldn’t proclaim to know much about geology or volcanoes or anything like that.   
Imhotep’s hands were gentle as they brushed through Alex’s hair- not too long but long enough to braid and keep pulled back. The obsidian clip was the centerpiece of the design, dark red garnets clipped around it like some kind of dark sun. 

Carefully, Alex felt Imhotep finish his work and the young man turned towards his master. 

“How do I look?” 

“Divine.”

 

20.Bread

Alex looked over the wares presented in the market. The Baker waiting patiently as he did so. There wasn’t even that many choices, but the number of people milling about them. All the voices, mixing with the music echoing through the Bazaar. 

So much movement, so much noise, so many more choices then he was used to. 

Forcing himself to breath, the young man pointed out something randomly. He just wanted to go back home- back to Imhotep, safe behind the palace’s walls and in his Master’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I dunno. I didn't check the spelling on any of this so sorry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Pakeha and their series Child of the Enemy which I highly recommend. It's super good and not to mention, it got me to finally watch the Mummy and the Mummy Returns. Note that I've only seen them each once so if I screwed over some canon thing please do tell me. Ya know, other than having Alex being a teenager during the Mummy Returns.  
> Fun fact: In the 1932 Mummy, Imhotep did take the name Ardath Bey which was were the 1999 version got the name from. I think, or it's a weird coincidence. 
> 
> Also, it feels nice to write something other than Star Wars for once... don't tell Luke I said that...


End file.
